Daddy's Home To Stay
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: Drew's stint in the military is done. He's home for good and celebrating with his family. STORY REVISED AND CHAPTER ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Daddy's Home To Stay**_

The hands on the clock seemed to either stuck or moving at a snail's pace.

Drew would be home tonight. Or technically early the next morning. At three a.m.. That was way too late for Rick to take the children to the airport. To keep Davey and Shaye from bouncing off the walls and asking about Drew all day Rick hadn't told the twosome about Drew's impending return. He would let Drew wake them in the morning, or find him next to Rick in their bed when they came to wake up Rick. The reunited couple didn't have time to make love; they didn't expect to, Drew was exhausted after his flights, but that didn't stop them from making out and caressing each other's bodies for an hour before falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

At 5:45, Drew woke up to the sound of two pairs of little feet and two little voices, arguing.

"C'mon! I seed a oniform on da door. 'Aybe daddy's home!"

Davey.

"No! Daddy 'ould 'ave tolded us."

Shaye.

It torn Drew up that he missed both the children's third birthdays. The family planned one huge party to celebrate both and Drew's return, even though Rick with their friends and family had given the siblings separate parties on their respective birthdays as planned.

"We're both decent, right?" Rick murmured sleepily, hearing the kids too.

Both men were in boxer shorts. Good enough to leave the door unlocked. Rick hadn't locked the bedroom in Drew's absence, in case Shaye and Davey needed him. Drew smiled at the sound of the doorknob turning.

"It's daddy! He's 'ere!" Davey shrieked, running to the bed, his sister on his heels.

Drew scooped both children up on the bed at the same time, one in each arm. He held them to his chest, not ever wanting to let go.

For the six months Drew was deployed his children was prone to meltdowns out of nowhere and moments of regression in their speech (which was way above average) and toilet-training. Rick knew that was solely because they missed their other dad and didn't understand why he was gone so long and so far away. They were sheltered from knowing just how dangerous Afghanistan was-and the fact Drew might not come back.

Thankfully, he did.

And with Drew back home, Shaye and Davey were back to being the happy, chatty kids they were before. They knew that once daddy was home from "far away" this time, he was not going away again. He would go back to working at the hospital like before and he would be home every morning. Even if they had to be reminded of that every day for a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Unlike his previous deployment Drew took a month off before returning to the hospital. It felt good to decompress and re-connect with his family. The kids had grown so much in the six months he was gone. Their vocabulary had expanded and Davey wasn't as shy as he used to be (Shaye was never shy.) And Shaye was no longer scared of horses. Before just the sight of one (not on television) made her cry. The big party wasn't for another week but since Drew had arrived back stateside all of their friends had visited to welcome him home and congratulate him on his new position at the hospital. While they were all glad he was home safe for good. T.C. wasn't convinced that Drew wasn't going to miss military life or that Rick still didn't miss it. That shift in priorities might never happen for him as far as his friends were concerned.

Thomas Charles Callahan didn't do change.

How two little people could be the center of Drew and Rick's world, although Davey and Shaye were sweet was something he didn't understand. One thing was for sure, the siblings were over the moon to see Drew. Topher had noticed, perhaps because he was a father as well, how much the toddlers missed Drew. He could point out changes in behavior and general demeanor without Drew there. Like one thing, thumbsucking. Both started sucking their thumbs, a habit neither had prior.

T.C. thought "that was just something all kids did."

Topher said sometimes it was but the Alister-Lincoln children never did. Topher and his kids saw Drew and family often considering they lived on the same block. Janet had often helped Rick out by forcing him to have "adult" time, which usually meant the gym when he was in single parent mode. Without either parent, Shaye and Davey were especially clingy and whiney. The Zias' five-year-old twins went to an all-day Kindergarten, something that was experimental in some schools. Often times when Janet offered babysitting services, both she and Topher were home. This clinginess, whining and thumb-sucking stopped overnight. With his children sleeping by themselves again and the night through Rick was the focus of his husband's attention once the lights were out.

After six months of nothing but his own hand, this felt fucking incredible to Rick and Drew alike.

The moans and cries of ecstasy didn't wake their children. Perhaps that was because for the first time in months they were sleeping without sadness, living with a fear their young minds didn't have the words to express. The topic of Drew dying hadn't ever been bought up to the kids. But they knew lots of children whose parents were in the military and some daddies and mommies didn't come back when they went away. But their daddy Drew was home now; he had given them a bath, read them bedtime stories and gave them goodnight kisses. He was only across the hall with their other daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"That was awesome," Rick murmured.

Drew chuckled.

Six months going without was it's own hell. Sure he could have "got some" over there to relieve the stress; it happened enough with married soldiers, male and female. While Drew tried not to judge, he was one of those who wouldn't and couldn't do that the man waiting for him at home. Plus when it was all said and done, sex didn't relieve the level of stress over there, Drew stroked Rick's head, the other man lay lazily on his bare chest.

"I hope I didn't hurt ya," Drew said.

Rick laughed. "I could have said the same to you last night. Face it. We have six months to make up for."

"Too bad our cherubs don't nap anymore."

"Those were the days."

IHOP with his children.

This was the first time Davey and Shaye were out with Drew without Rick. They were enjoying just the three of them. The kids moved on from sippy cups to cups with straws in the last months and were just a little bit messy when it came to eating but who cared? The three happily chatted while they ate French toast and bacon. They were going to the park after to feed ducks and then to the dollar store to get new sand buckets and shovels and sunglasses for their Galveston beach trip.

Rick was at the VA hospital this morning. Sometimes when the staff had a new amputee who was having an especially hard time adjusting to and accepting their injury they called Rick to have a chat with them. For most it helped to talk to a person who had been where they were and who was still able to live a full life. Even if active military service wasn't a part of it. Rick didn't make an immediate impact with the wounded soldiers, at times the conversation didn't help at all but for the times he could help anyone at all he wanted to.

At the park Drew happened to notice a group of teenage girls across the way. He, Davey and Shaye were laughing and feeding the family of ducks that appeared at ease with humans when Drew heard the voice of a teenage girl call out to him. He looked up and saw Riley Jennings running toward him. He returned the girl's tight hug when she reached him.

"Hey Riley!" He said. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too. A lot. Mom said you were back. I'm glad to see you."

Riley had a father but he didn't like her athletic interests or her bond with her mother, his ex-wife. Drew hadn't met the man. He evidently loathed Syd and anything his daughter did to remind him of her. Since Syd Jennings left the army Riley was living with her mom full-time and was much happier. Riley had become extremely close to Drew and his family. The men started often attending Riley's sporting events to cheer her on and still tried to do so even though they now had their own children.

"Hi Wiley!" Davey said.

"Hey buddy. Hi Shaye," Riley said. "I bet you're glad to see daddy."

"Yeah!" The two said in unison.

Riley talked to the family for a few more minutes before going back to her group of friends but not before she said Drew should call her mom and the family should come to her house for dinner soon. The families often went back and forth doing this. Syd even had blocks, puzzles and crayons for the Alister-Lincoln kids so they wouldn't get bored.

In the week since his husband had returned from Afghanistan Rick hadn't got that much attention from his children. They stayed mostly by Drew's side and didn't want him out of their sights. Not that Rick could blame him; he didn't want Drew out of his sight either. Having got the double amount of hugs, kisses and 'I love you daddy"s in his husband's absence he knew it wasn't personal. Soon enough he would be getting his share of love again. The kids were excited to spend the morning out with Drew. The three were still laughing when they got home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Every child loved a birthday party. Davey and Shaye Alister-Lincoln were no exception. Their 'official' birthday parties this year had been happy but not quite as so without daddy Drew there. The family's Galveston vacation had been fun, now it was time hang out with friends.

Drew was happy to trade a formal army exit ceremony for this. He had missed everyone, Riley Jennings had become like a daughter to him and Rick. She and Drew had managed to take some time before the party, her helping him set up the balloons, to catch up on everything that had gone on in her life in the six months he was deployed. None of it included her father, Syd's ex-husband.

"I wish my dad was like you guys. I love you, Drew," the girl said, giving him a longer, tighter hug than she had before. "I was really afraid you wouldn't come home. I'm happy you did, well, 'cause you're kinda like a real dad to me."

Drew swallowed a lump in his throat and hugged Riley in return just as tight. He knew better than to degrade, or defend the man. "I love you, too, Riley. I really do. I can't tell how glad I am that we all met."

"Oh, I do love Rick, too," the girl said sheepishly. "He's such a goofball."

Drew laughed. "I can't argue with you there."

Today the children enjoyed the smaller gifts and trinkets plus cake and balloons. But they enjoyed more get to share that fun with Drew. After food, cake and presents everybody enjoyed time in the backyard. The kids, even Riley played with bubbles and jumped around in the bouncy castle. The adults sat around and chatted. When the evening rolled around and the sun started to set their guests left. The family of four sat on the patio sofa, Davey and Shaye sat on either side of Drew's lap, half-asleep. Rick rested his head on his husband's shoulder.

He sighed happily. "I really missed this. I missed you so much," he said.

Drew leaned down and kissed his husband. "I missed you, too."

With the children tucked into bed the men took a long shower together. There was nothing like shower sex to bring back to the thrilling memories for the couple's first time. Tomorrow they would really try to settle the Shaye and Davey back into their normal routine. Bedtime was 'flexible' since Drew came home, and well, on their vacation, it was very flexible. Drew wouldn't back at work, now as an attending physician at San Antonio Memorial for a week but it was time for things to calm down now.

Rick smiled when Drew told him he was looking forward to ordinary life again. Rick was looking forward to the same, with Drew at his side once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Preschool was out of the question for Davey and Shaye. And it wasn't yet mandatory in Texas. They were smart kids, they already knew more than what would be taught in preschool. Plus, the preschool would separate brother and sister into two different groups "to encourage individuality." Apparently the practice was done with actual twins even identical ones. No one liked this idea. As far as the socialization factor their parents realized was equally important Drew and Rick made sure their children were around lots of children their age, together and apart, whether it was at the park or around the neighborhood. Neither child wanted to bring little friends over yet but that was fine. The eight-week difference in their children's ages was likely making its last appearance; because Shaye would turn five before January and before her brother, the two could technically start school a year apart. But the dads had decided that they wanted the siblings to start together so they were delaying their daughter starting school. It was strictly their choice and felt it was the right one for the sake of two months.

A month later…

Life was officially back to normal at the Alister-Lincoln house. Drew was back on the night shift at San Antonio Memorial and the family was back into their old routine. It was odd to say it felt so good and reassuring. Another change was hopefully on the horizon sooner than later too. The couple made their family profile active again with the adoption agency. With any luck, they might have another member of their family in the future. However even if they didn't, their family was already perfect.


End file.
